Naruko and Sakuro one shots
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Naruko and Sakuro's many adventures and oneshots with family friends and themselves.
1. Beard

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I do own this story. This oneshot is based off of what I think would happen if Sakuro... had a beard. How would Naruko react? You'll find out.**_

* * *

Naruko waved at her friend Satsuki who dropped her off then drove away to her home. She came back from a UK basketball road trip. She hasn't seen her family in a week. She opened the door and sees that the house is still standing.

"Honey? I'm home." She yelled.

"Okay! The kids are at your parents house so I'll be right down I just got out of the shower." He screamed. She smiled pervertedly before she puts her purse on the hallway table. She then sat on her couch. She sighed then wiped the lint off of her pants then takes out her compact to check her hair and brushed it to make herself look presentful for her husband. She likes what she sees then puts it down. She looks up and sees he is coming down. She sees a book and opens it and is pretending to read it while crossing her legs. She heard someone cleared his voice. She looks up and smiles until she notices something... different about Sakuro.

"Honey?" Naruko spoke in a surprised tone. "What the hell is that on your face?" Sakuro was confused until he noticed what was she talking about.

"Oh, This? This is a beard."

"I Know. I just was wondering why is it on your face." She asked.

"Oh, well... It's personal. for me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruko.

"Well, some of the guys at my school, the football coach included told me that they wanted to have beards to order to spike up their sex life with their wives and I was thinking 'Why don't I grow a beard do to the same thing.' So after you left I never touched my shaving kit since." Naruko crossed her arms at her husband's explanation.

"Good. Now you can shave it off." She replied making Sakuro gasped.

"But why?" He asked his wife. Naruko raised 3 fingers.

"1..." She began. "Because I think men with beards are gross. 2. I don't kiss a man with hair on their faces. Not even my own grandfather when he was alive and had a beard. God rest his soul. And 3... You look handsome without it." She smiled. Sakuro looked at her in bewilderment.

"That's right, Sakuro. You look extremely hot without your beard. All my friends said that their husbands don't wear a beard because they think . Except for TenTen's husband Rock Lee grew a beard but she forced him to sleep on the couch if he doesn't shave it off which I would've done if I married that man." She shook her head so she went back on topic.

"Anyway, the point is that I'm telling you that I am not kissing your face until you shave that damn beard or you're sleeping on the couch like TenTen did to Lee. Sakuro chuckled then gave her a hug.

"I was hoping for you to say that." He laughed making Naruko confused.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, the beard was itchy and I couldn't stop scratching it but I didn't shave it because I was testing you. To see if you would like it." Sakuro explained. Naruko raised her eyebrow.

"Why would I like a piece of hair on my husband's face?" She asked. Sakuro shrugged.

"Because I really didn't want to grow a beard. Mr. Toyuki, the history teacher said that I should to give our sex life a spark. At first I didn't listen but he told me that his wife loves his beard and suggests I should grow one."

"Well, now that you've learned your lesson, why don't you shave your beard while I cook dinner." She smiled. "Then we can have some fun." She finished, winking at her husband. Sakuro smirked then walked back upstairs to shave his face with his favorite razor.

* * *

Naruko rested before she cooked dinner. She looked at the mirror and felt her ponytail was bothering her so she took off her ponytail bands then shook her head as her beautiful hair fell down below her waist. But before she turns around she felt big strong arms and being turned around and seeing her husband was the one who turned her around. She smiled at the sight of Sakuro's face. It looked smooth and normal. Just like she liked it.

"Sakuro.. I'm about to cook dinner" But Sakuro interrupted her by crashing his lips into hers.

"Screw that," he replied as he worked to his wife's kneck and kisses it. "Better yet... Screw me." He said as he picks her bridal style and takes her upstairs.

* * *

 _ **And that's the first oneshot. I hoped you liked it. If you have a request, please PM me one and please write reviews please. Until then see ya,**_


	2. Good kids

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but this scene is based off of Uncle Buck starring John Candy when he met the vice Principal. Like her, the vice Principal is a bitch so enjoy. P.S. Sakuro won't be in this oneshot but he will be in this**_

* * *

Naruko got a call from her kid's vice principal. She doesn't understand why because her kids get good grades. They're well behaved. She waited in the secretary's office by herself. She was looking at ESPN with her cell phone until she heard the door open revealing to be the secretary and her first grade twin children.

"Mommy!" Hanami Exclaimed then runs to her mother follwing by her brother.

"Mrs. Haruno, I presume?" She asks. Naruko nodded in confirmation. "Mrs. Toko will see you now."

"Thank you." Naruko said before she turns her kids.

"All right guys, wait in the secretary's office. I'll be right back." She kissed both of their heads. Shinachiku scowled while Hanami smiled at the affection. Then walked in the Vice Principal's office. She sees an older woman with a hideous looking mole on her face. She is wearing glasses that looks creepy.

"Hello, I'm Naruko mole... I mean Naruko Haruno. I am Shinachiku and Hanami's mole... mother." She smiled, trying not to look at her mole but has too.

"Mrs. Haruno. I called you here because I want to talk to you about your daughter." She said.

"What do you mean? What did she do?" She asks her. She hope Hanami didn't inherit her mother's pranks skills when Naruko was five. Hell she hopes that she didn't get into fights like Kushina did with bullies when she was younger. According to Sakuro, Shinachiku acted like he did when was a kid. A kind playful young boy.

"What I mean, Mrs. Haruno is that I see a bad egg when I see her." She said. Naruko's narrowed her eyes. She hates it when people(Especially adults) talk about about her kids.

"She's a a twiddler, a dreamer, a sillyheart! She is a chatterbox, and frankly, I don't think she takes a thing in her life or her career as a student seriously." Mrs. Toko pointed as she threw down her pencil.

"She's six years old." Naruko argued but Mrs. Toto pointed her finger.

"That is not a valid excuse. I hear that every single day and I dismiss it." Mrs. Toko spat out.

"I don't know if I want to know any kid or for that matter any adult who isn't a dream because some of the greatest men and women were dreamers. I admit I am not a businesswoman or a real estate agent but I am a sports reporter." Mrs. Toko scoffed.

"No wonder your daughter has silly dreams. You have a low tier job." She laughed. Naruko eyes twitched. She had enough of this bitch talking bad about her daughter.

"Hey, I may not be a political reporter or a weatherwoman but I cover sports because it was my dream. It was a dream of mine and it got me to be a good mother, wife and reporter. And I know good kids when I see one. Because they're all good kids, until dried-out, brain-dead skags like you drag them down and convince them they're no good!" She yelled, scaring the vice principal.

"You scowl at my son, daughter or any other good kid and I or my husband will come looking for you!" Naruko then opened her purse then takes out a quarter.

"Take this quarter, go downtown, and have a rat gnaw that thing off your face!" She flipped the quarter on Mrs. Toko's table who has a shocked look on her face.

"Have a good day, Madam." Naruko smirked before she picked up her purse then slammed the Vice Principal's door. Mrs. Toko still shocked and appalled that a parent would yell at her for the first time after 23 years of being a vice principal.

"C'mon kids, we're going home." Naruko said to them after they were sitting down with the mean Mrs. Toko. She then turns to the secretary Mrs. Ramsey.

"Thanks for looking after my kids, Mrs. Ramsey."

"Oh, no problem. They are well behaved kids. Especially little Hanami." Mrs. Ramsey said. Hanami gave her a toothy grin that would even melt the sourest of sourpusses(except for Mrs. Toko) Naruko kissed Hanami' forehead before she held her kids hands and walked out of here.

* * *

After her meeting with the Vice-Principal, Naruko takes the kids to McDonalds since she was told from the kids teacher on the way. Naruko takes her food and sat at the table with her children whom is eating their happy meal.

"So kids. How was school?" She asks. The two kids gave a toothy grin.

"Great. The teacher asked us what we wanna be when we grow up!" Hanami exclaimed making Naruko giggle.

"Okay and what did you two say?"

"I said I wanna be a Basketball player just like my big brother Sora." Shinachiku said.

"Well if you worked hard liked he did then it will sure to come true." Naruko told him. "And what about you, Hanami?"

"I told the teacher that I wanna be a coach just like my daddy." Hanami said to her mother. This surprises Naruko but she's not gonna question it.

"Well from what I've seen you watch the games, I think you'll be a great coach."

"Really?" Hanami asked.

"mmm-hmm." Naruko nodded. "You can do anything you want if you put you any effort into it."

* * *

 ** _How about Naruko standing up for kids? Mother of the year or what? The reason why I wrote this is because I watched that Uncle Buck clip and I enjoyed it so much that I would think Naruko would do the same thing. Please review and I hope you liked this oneshot._**


	3. Mama's birthday

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I decided to write this after I remember the other day was Naruto's birthday. Or should I say Naruko's birthday. I hope she enjoys it with her family so enjoy...**_

* * *

It was a long day for Naruko Haruno. Not that it was bad. After all it is her birthday. It's just that she wished she enjoyed it with her Family. She finished her interviews with the Kentucky basketball team and Coach Cal. Now it is 6:00 and she finally made it home.

"Finally. I never thought this day would end." She sighed as she drove to her driveway before noticing a bunch of cars in her neighborhood. She smirked but decided to play dumb.

"I wonder why there's cars on our driveway. And the whole Neighborhood." She murmured before getting her keys and. opening the door then turned off the lights and...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOM/NARUKO!" Naruko put her hand on her heart. She sees the living room decorated with balloons and a big sign that says "Happy birthday Naruko!" The people in front of her that shouted surprise is her husband Sakuro who is holding their twin children Shinachiku and Hanami. Her older son Sora who is Standing beside him with a smile on his face. Her best friend and sister Satsuki and her husband Kain and their 6 year old son Daisuke , Her other friend Ino and her husband Sai and their 15 year old son Inojin. And finally her parents and her in laws.

"You... You did all this for me?" She asked as she walked to her husband and hugged him.

"Yeah well since it's your 35th birthday I thought I could invite our friends and give you a birthday party you deserved." Naruko was in tears. She remembered her late husband Kiba did this 10 years ago.

"Mommy, Did you like the surprise?" Asked Shinachiku. She giggled then took her son from her husband's arm.

"Mommy loves the surprise, sweetheart." She told him.

"Good. Because I can't wait to eat cake." Everyone laughed at the child's excitement. The party went well as Naruko, Ino and Satsuki went outside while Sakuro is cooking burgers and steaks for her birthday dinner.

"Ladies, I was offered the job to CNN." Satsuki said making Naruko and Ino widen their eyes and smiled. They know she's a good Newswoman but she never gets the the recognition she deserves and now it's finally paid off. "But I turned it down." Her friends gasped.

"Whoa. Why didn't you take the job?" Asked Naruko. Satsuki puts her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Because, Naruko. I never want to be away from you. Besides Kain and Daisuke, you are the most important person in my life. You beat the living crap out of my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me. You help me through when my older brother and father died. You told my boss Mr. Turner that I was qualified to be Head anchor. You've always been there for me and I will treasure our friendship more then a promotion." Naruko was touched by her friend. it was true.

"You've always been there for me too, Satsuki. You've help me got through Kiba's death. You've supported me when I got my new job. You and I always babysitted each other kids when one of us had to go out. You've been my sister and I love you."

"I love you... Sis." Satsuki smiled before hugging Naruko who hugged back. Suddenly they heard a whistle. Both women let go of each other to see that it was Sakuro the one who whistled.

"If I can have everybody's attention, it's time for Naruko to blow the Candles." He announced making his son jump up and down. Naruko giggled then picked up her son.  
"You wanna help Mommy blow out the candles, sweetheart?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" He screamed. Her son was so adorable that every woman she worked with said that besides their children(Mother's bias) that her children were the cutest.

"All right. Let's sit down." She said as she sat both of them beside the table then the guests started singing.

"HAPPY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR NARUKO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Now Make a wish, Mom." Sora said. Naruko sighed then she blew her breath out the candles alongside her son. The party guests cheered in congratulations before slicing their cakes. And the cakes were delicious. Later Naruko was given gifts. She got a couple of pencil skirts from Ino. Perfume from Ino, A book called "Sex for Dummies" from Sai(which earned a punch.) A book from her father based off the American Civil War. A new laptop from her mother. A Nintendo Wii U game called Super Smash brawl from Sora. And a card from her dear twin children. That was her favorite.

"Thanks, you guys. But you've given me the best gift ever... love."

"Boy that's really cheesy Mom." Sora remarked making everyone laughed except the twins who didn't get it.

"But I mean it. I've never felt lucky to have family and friends like you." She sniffled. "I have great parents. A wonderful husband. Three beautiful children. And the best friends a woman can ever have and I've never been more thankful." Kushina walked over to her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"Naruko... you are an inspiration to all of us. You deserve all of your success. You are blessed by God and so are we that we are part of each other." The Party guests agreed then gave the woman a group hug.

* * *

"Mommy, did you have a good birthday?" Asked Shinachiku whom was being tucked in alongside his sister in their bed.

"Yes. Mommy loved all of her gifts. My favorite was the card you two drew. I loved that it said. 'Best Mommy ever.' I really appreciate that." She told them.

"It was Daddy's idea, He said Mommy loves it when we give you presents like that." Hanami spoke for her younger twin.

"Well, I love it kids. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mommy! Good Night!" Both Children said in unison. Naruko smiled.

"Good night, my adorable munchkins." She said before she turned off the light then walks over to her bed but not before going downstairs then to opens the back door and wanders outside. She steps on the back porch and sat on the table and looks at the sky. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and sees her husband joining her.

"Enjoying the night sky?" Asked Sakuro.

"I just wanted to enjoy alone time. But you can join me if you want." She said. Sakuro smiled and sat next to Naruko as he wraps his arm on her shoulders.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing." Naruko answered. "I'm just thinking about my life, my job and my family and how I'm blessed with all of it." Sakuro nodded in agreement.

"I know. Before I met you, I never thought I would be this happy. I mean ever since that crash that prevented my basketball career, I was depressed. I wasn't suicidal but I thought my life was empty until I met you and ever since, I never felt happier. I love you, Naruko." Naruko smiled at her husband.

"I love you too, Sakuro." She said before turning her head toward her husband and kissing her husband's lips. They pulled apart and Sakuro smiled.

"Happy birthday, Naruko."

* * *

 ** _I forgot it was Naruto's birthday until I saw Kirabook's NaruSaku birthday drawing so after that I decided to write Naruko's birthday with her family. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review or PM a request. See ya._**


	4. Bad dream

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but if I did... well you know... Enjoy.**_

* * *

It was long day for Naruko Haruno who sat in front of her mirror, wearing her nightgown and brushing her hair. She just tucked her son Shinachiku thirty minutes ago while her husband Sakuro tucked their daughter Hanami in. She sees from the reflection that Sakuro finished tucking in their daughter.

"Did you finish your story, Honey?" She asked.

"Yeah... She loves me telling that story of the two ninjas that helped saved the world from an evil god and they fell in love with each other."

"That was such a cute story. Especially how the main characters were kids and didn't get along at first but grew to love each other." She sighed. Sakuro chuckled then pulled his wife from the mirror chair and they made out.

"You're a good Daddy." She said between kisses.

"And you're a good mommy!" He exclaimed before kissing her neck while she moans in pleasure.

"Quick lock the door before..."

"Mommy, Daddy?" A Voice called. '

"Too late." She mumbled. She opened the door to find their son Shinachiku crying. He ran to his mother and crying while Naruko picked him up.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Asked Naruko.

"I had a bad dream." He sniff while being held by his mother.

"Shh..." Naruko hushed while rubbing her son's head. "It's okay Honey. You can tell me if you want to."

"I had a dream about this bad man. He had dark black hair and grey eyes. He kidnapped you and killed Daddy then he turned into a monster and ate me, Hanami and Sora."

"Shh..." Naruko comforted She also wiped his tears then hugged him again. "It's okay, Shina. It was just a dream." Thet didn't make the boy feel better after all, he was three years old.

"Shina..." Sakuro said as he put his hand on his son's blonde hair in comfort. "Nothing will happen to any of us. Mommy and Daddy will protect you no matter what."

"Do you wanna sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" She asked the little boy. The boy nodded. Naruko puts her son in the middle of the bed before she laid on the left side of the bed and her husband laid on the right.

"Mommy... thank you for letting me sleep with you and Daddy." Naruko chuckled then kissed her son's cheek.

"You're welcome. Now close your eyes." She hummed him a lullaby before he finally snored. She kissed her son's forehead then looked at her husband who is smirking.

"Like I said you are a good mommy."

"And you are a good daddy." She said before she kissed his lips then closed her eyes and finally went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruko finished cooking for her family. Sora had his breakfast early then he left for a pickup game with his friends. Hanami and Sakuro sat at her table so it was Naruko and Shinachiku sitting at the family table. They said their prayers then they ate their breakfast. Naruko cooked bacon, Purnell's old folks sausage and eggs. While he was eating his food, Shinachiku turned to his mother with a cute grin.

"I had a nice dream last night, Mommy."

"Oh? And what did you dream about, Shinachiku?" She questioned.

"I dream't that Daddy was Batman and you were Wonder Woman and you two beat up monsters." He said. Naruko giggled at her son's imagination.

"Oh... That sounds ireally cool."

"It was cool!" He exclaimed before he continued eating his breakfast. Naruko just looked at her son in amazement.

 _"He sure has a wild imagination."_ She said in her thoughts. _"He's gonna be something someday. He could be a writer or a basketball player. If he grows up to be a sweet man and treats people right then I've done my job as being a good mother and Sakuro did his job of being a good father."_

* * *

 _ **And that's it. I wanted to write this one shot because I love writing Naruko and Shinachiku's relationship. I just think it's so cute. I hope you enjoyed this and I plan to write a Halloween fic. Until then see ya.**_


	5. Halloween party

_**I don't own Naruto but I Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

It was Halloween for the Harunos as they are hosting a Halloween party after Naruko and Satsuki takes the kids trick or treating. Naruko picked up her costume at the Mall. She decided to wear her casual clothes while taking her kids trick or treating then wear it at the party to surprise her husband. She drove to the school and sees her children running to the car. She attempts to open the door but once she opens, she sees her kids shoving each other.

"Hey, I get the front seat!" Said Hanami pushing Shinachiku's stomach.

"No way. You got the front seat last time!"

"No, it's my turn!" Hanami Screamed. Naruko sighed then puts her hand on her forehead. Her kids don't argue alot unless they want the front seat.

"Kids! Get in the car. And Hanami, Shina's right. You had the front seat last time so it's his turn." Hanami pouted then opens the back door while Shinachiku jumped to the front seat.

"So are you two excited for Trick or treat tonight?" Asked Naruko. Both kids cheered with excitement.

"Yeah! I'm gonna eat lots of Candy!" Exclaimed Shinachiku who was jumping with joy.

"And I got the prettiest costume ever." Hanami said. Naruko smiled at her daughter's cuteness. Everybody tells her that she has the cutest little girl they ever seen(Except for her friends who have daughters.)

"Yeah and we have a Halloween Party tonight." Naruko told them. "Uncle Menma and Naruto is coming tonight." Menma smiled. He loves Uncle Menma and his son Naruto. They always played basketball and video games together.

As soon as Naruko drove past the neighborhood. She parks inside the garage. She sees another car is here so that means Sakuro came home before him. She was hoping she gets home before him.

 _"I hope he likes my costume. I'll pick up my costume at the party shop after we trick or treat."_ She said in her thoughts. She opened the door and sees her husband is sitting on the couch, reading papers.

"Had a good day at work, Honey?" She asked before giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah. Just looking at scouting report for our new team this year." Naruko crossed her arms.

"I can't believe Konoha High hired you when you don't have even have head coaching experience." She mumbled.

"What was that, Dear?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Naruko said waving her hands. She then looked at the clock. It read 3:45. Trick or Treating doesn't star till 5:00. The party starts at 7:00.

"Well.. Since I don't plan to cook dinner and we have a Halloween party and Trick or treating starts at 5:00. What do you see... get our costumes ready?" She asks in a smug voice. Sakuro smirked. Every Halloween since they've been married, they always wear a couples costume every year. Like during their first year as a married couple. Naruko dressed as Marion from Indiana Jones While Sakuro dressed as Indy. The next year. She dressed Zelda while her Sakuro is Link. The third year She dressed up as Marge Simpson and Sakuro dressed as Homer. And Last year she dressed up as Jasmine while he was Aladdin. But this year they decided to surprise each other.

* * *

It was finally trick or treating time. Naruko finished watching the "It's the great pumpkin with her family. She then heard the doorbell ring. She looks on the window to see a dark haired woman wearing a black shirt and wearing jeans. She smiled then opened the door.

"Satsuki. Happy Halloween." She cried, giving her best friend a hug.

"Happy Halloween to you too." Satsuki said. Naruko smiled then looked down at her friend's 7 year old son Daisuke. He was wearing a Frankenstein mask with a green shirt, grey suit and pants.

"Hi, Daisuke. You excited for Trick or treating." He didn't say anything. He just gave hmpf. Naruko giggled. He is just like his mother.

"Kids! Daisuke and his mom are here so get your butts down here!" The kids wasted no time in running downstairs. Naruko smiled at the costumes they picked. Shinachiku is wearing the Ninja Turtle Leonardo while Hanami is wearing the Disney Princess Rapunzel.

"You ready to go trick or treating?" She cooed at her two kindergartener. Both Kids nodded their heads.

"Okay... After we trick or treat. We're all coming back home and having a Halloween party." Naruko told them. Then she turned to the living room to tell her husband.

"Sakuro. Satsuki, the kids and I are heading out for trick or treating. We'll be back around 7:00 in time for the party." Sakuro walked to his wife and pecked her lips.

"You're gonna like my costume tonight." He smirked. Naruko grinned in a perverted smile. She loves it when she and her husband dress or act sexy. She kissed him back then grabbed her keys and walked out of the house with the kids.

* * *

Trick or treating was a success for the children. They got all the candy they wanted. Except from their vice principal Mrs. Toto(whom still has that mole on face.) whom gave every kid raisins. After their last treat. But before they head on home they had to make one last stop.

"Why are at the party shop Mommy?" Asked Hanami.

"Because, sweetie. I'm gonna get my costume and surprise Daddy." She said. You just hang out with Satsuki while I get dressed then after Satsuki gets dressed. I'll hang out with you then we can go to the party." The Harunos and Uzumakis walked inside the party shop and ahead to the counter to speak with the lady on the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" The lady asked politely.

"Yes, my name is Naruko Haruno and my friend Satsuki Uzumaki and I had our costume on lay away and we liked to purchase it and if it's no trouble, we like to put our costumes on."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. You can dress your costume in the dressing room." The lady said. Naruko smiled then paid her $40.00. Then the lady gave her a bag, then walked her and Sakuro to the dressing room.

"Alright, Kids. I am getting dressed then Satsuki will get dressed then after that we're heading home for the party so stay here with any of us until we're done."

"Okay." The kids said in unison. Naruko rubbed her kids foreheads before entering the dress room. She unzipped the bag, revealing it to be a Wonder woman costume. She takes off her shirt then her pants leaving nothing but her bra and panties. Then put on the Wonder woman mini dress with wonder woman cape. then puts on the red cape then the Wonder woman bracelets on. Then puts the finishing touches by putting on a black wig then the tiara. She then models for herself on the mirror. She gave a smirk. This costume looks pretty good on her. She exits the door then sees the kids and Satsuki looking at ballons. They turned around and Hanami and Shinachiku jaw drop.

"Mommy? You are Wonder Woman?" She asked. Naruko nodded her head.

"What do you think? Doesn't your mommy look good?"

"Yeah. You look pretty cool!" Shinachiku exclaimed, earning a giggle from his mother.

"Thanks, Shinachiku." Satsuki didn't say anything but Naruko took the hint that she walks to the dressing room to put on her costume. While they wait for Satsuki, Naruko and the kids browsed around the shop for a few minutes until Satsuki came out with her costume on and it didn't surprise Naruko. They looked around the store for a few minutes before Satsuki came out of the dressing room. Naruko studied her costume and shook her head she wasn't surprised she dressed as...

"Nice costume, Satsuki. I love that you decided to dress up as Catwoman." She commented. "And the Arkham City costume one too.

"You like?" Asked Satsuki.

"Totally now let's get this party started." Naruko stated, making the kids cheer with excitement.

* * *

Moments later, Naruko drove home. She sees cars parked besides her house. Meaning that the guests have arrived. She opens the door and sees her friend Ino is wearing Jem from Jem and the Holograms.

"Hey, Ino. Glad you can make it." She said to her friend. Ino smiled then gave her friend a hug.

"Wouldn't miss this party for the world. You throw the best parties." Naruko rubbed her head. She is always modest when people praise her. She feels something sharp but rubbery hit her back making her jump for a bit earning laugh from behind. She turned around to see a man wearing a Michael Myers costume. Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Menma, I thought I told you, You can't wear a costume like that. What would Aiko and Naruto think?" Naruko said referencing Menma's wife and son. Menma took off the mask and glared at his sister.

"No you didn't, sis. You said I couldn't wear a Jason Vohrees costume. You didn't say I can't wear Michael Myers. And they couldn't come because Naruto's sick and Aiko had to stay with him." Naruko nodded in understanding before she felt someone tugging her outfit.

"Mommy, what is Uncle Menma wearing?" Asked her son still in his Leonardo costume. Naruko smiled at her son.

"I'll tell you when get older. Now why don't we find Daddy and your older brother?"

"I'm right here mom." A voice called her. Naruko looked from behind to find the source of that voice and smiled. It was her 16 year old son wearing Robin outfit from Batman the animated series.

"Ooh... Nice costume there, Sora. Where is Sakuro?" But before he answered her, smoke covers the living room. The guests looked over and over to see what was the commotion. Naruko sees a dark shadowy figure and as soon as the smoke died down The shadowy figure appeared to be a Man in a Batman costume.

"I am vengeance! I am the Night. I AM BATMAN!" The man said in a deep cool voice. That voice made Naruko melt and so did the man in the costume.

"Sakuro... Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes. What do you think of my Batman outfit?" He asked.

"I gotta say it's better than the Dark Knight outfit. And you make a damn good Kevin Conroy impression. Much better than Christian Bale's raspy voice." Sakuro smirked then pulled her and wrapped her shoulders.

"Thank you. And you make a beautiful Wonder woman." Naruko smiled then kissed her Batman. Sora rolled his eyes then held his siblings hands.

"C'mon guys. Lets play some games while Mommy and Daddy are kissing..."

* * *

 _ **And that's the Halloween story. Sorry if there wasn't much. I wrote this last week and wanted to get it done before Halloween which is tonight. I hope you have a safe Halloween. If you have kids trick or treating or you are trick or treating yourself then please be safe and enjoy your candy. Until then see ya.**_


	6. Thanksgiving

_**This is gonna be Naruko and Sakuro's first thanksgiving with their kids. Also this will have NaruKiba flashback when Sora was a baby so enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Ding dong._

"They're here." Naruko exclaimed. She opened the door which revealed a red haired woman wearing a white UK t-shirt while wearing jeans. Standing beside him is a blonde haired man wearing a blue polo shirt with khakis.

"Mom, Dad." Naruko said as she hugged her parents.

"Hey, Naruko. How are you?" Naruko smiled.

"It's perfect, Mom. I am loving my job. Sakuro's still coaching his team with Sora as the team's star player. And Hanami just started walking." Kushina gasped.

"Really? I can't wait to see him. But what about Shinachiku?" Naruko frowned.

"He's still having trouble standing up. I'm worried." Kushina sadly smiled. She puts he hands on Naruko's shoulders.

"Honey, no two babies are alike. Don't worry about Shina-chan. In time he will walk and talk and shooting hoops like his brother." Naruko smiled at her mother. Kushina then looked at her daughter's outfit.

"Wow... that's a cute dress you're wearing." Naruko was wearing a blue and white mini dress with the University of Kentucky symbol. Naruko puts her arms behind her arms.

"Well, I decided to wear it for Sakuro. He's on his way to find some corn and he brought the babies so I wanna surprise him."

"Well, he's gonna be surprised. Where are by grandbabies?" Asked the red haired grandmother.

"I'm right here, Grandma." Answered Sora. He came downstairs wearing his school shirt and jeans.

"Sora!" Kushina screamed then runs to hug her grandson. "My, my. You've grown." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Grandman, we saw each other two weeks ago." Kushina giggled then pointed at her grandson's nose. Sora ignored it then turned to his mother.

"Hey, Mom. When will Sakuro and the twins will be here?"

"He took them out for a walk. They'll be home soon. The Turkey should be done in about 2 hours. Oh speaking of which, Mom would you like to check it out with me?" She asked her mother.

"Sure." Both mother and daughter walked to the kitchen while Sora and Minato sat on the couch turning on the TV to watch the Football game.

"Too bad Uncle Menma had to work today, otherwise he could've enjoyed this." Sora said. Minato shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, kid. We're going to his house this Saturday. How was Thanksgiving at Sakuro's parents?" He asked.

"It was fine. Except for Kizashi's corny jokes and Mebuki embarrassing Sakuro, Yeah it was fine." Minato nodded then put his eyes back at the game.

* * *

Naruko opened the oven then open the crockpot to check out the turkey while Kushina checks in on the other food. Naruko looked at the timer and it says "0:05" She puts her mittens on and takes the turkey out of the oven and puts in on the table.

"All right. Turkey's done. And so are the stuffing and the corn. We'll eat dinner once Sakuro and the twins get home." Kushina nodded.

"Good because I am starving." Naruko lauged at her mother then gave her a hug. "

"Mom, I am thankful for you and Dad for being there for me. Thank you for helping me and Sora after Kiba died. Thank you for helping me raise all of my children."

"And I am thankful that you've grown into a fine, kind hearted young woman and a loving mother and wife. Your father and I worried that you could've fallen in love with that horrible Sasuke Uchiha that makes Hannibal Lecter look like Charlie from Willy Wonka. Instead you married the best man we ever asked for. After Kiba died, your father and I were heartbroken but we were proud that you didn't mope around and moved on. Sakuro is just as wonderful as Kiba."

"Yeah... I am truly blessed to have wonderful husbands." Naruko sighed. Naruko then looks at a picture on the fridge. It was a picture of Her, Kiba, Sora and her parents during her first Thanksgiving as a mother. She flashes back to that day.

* * *

 _13 years ago today._

 _Naruko opened the door then walks over to her crib. She smiled brightly at the 8 month boy. He had a spiky yellow hair like his uncle but has his fathers eyes. He smiled and giggled as his mother tickled her belly._

 _"Hi, Baby boy. You excited for your first Thanksgiving?" She cooed. The baby smiled at his mommy. She picked him up and walked downstairs. She sees her family She later puts him in his jumper swing and immediately he jumped high. Kushina laughed at her grandson jumping._

 _"He certainly loves to jump." Kushina giggled. Kiba put his arm around his mother in law's shoulders._

 _"Of course he does. He gets it from me." Naruko rolled her eyes at her husband's ego._

 _"I just hope he doesn't get your egoness." Naruko commented._

 _"Well, I know one thing. He certainly won't get Kiba's smarts." Minato joked making everyone chuckled at Kiba who glared playfully at his father in law. He then laughed then pecked his wife's cheek making her blush._

 _"So... what are we thankful for?" He asked the family._

 _"I'm thankful for God, my mother and father. Our beautiful son and that you are my husband." She said as she held his shoulders. Kiba hugged her waist._

 _"Same here, Babe only that I am thankful that you are my wife."_

* * *

Naruko sighed at that memory. She had many great Thanksgiving but that one was her favorite. She then shook her head then held it for am minute. Kushina gav her daughter a worried look.

"Are you all right, Naurko?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just having a flashback." She then sees someone open the kitchen door. It was her father.

"Honey, Sakuro and the kids are back." Naruko nodded. then walked with her mother to living room to see Sakuro unbuttoning the twins coats.

"Welcome home, honey." Sakuro turned around then gave the biggest jaw drop ever. He was amazed on how sexy that dress looks on her.

"Wow..." He breathed. "You look beautiful." He Naruko a kiss which she return.

"Thanks, are you hungry? Dinner is ready. You guys came home just in time." Naruko said.

"Great! I'm starving." Everyone laughed at Sakuro's remark. Naruko Sakuro and Kushina set up the table while Sora and Minato played with the children. After the table was set Naruko went to the living to pick up her daughter while Minato carried Shinachiku and puts him on his high chair while Naruko does the same for Hanami. She then sat beside her husband who grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled then kissed his cheek.

"So what are we Thankful for?" Asked Naruko. Kushina stood up and answered Naruko's question.

"I am thankful for God, my husband whom I'm been married to for over 35 years. My two most beautiful children and my 4 gorgeous grandchildren." Minato smied as it was his turn.

"I am thankful for God, you guys. My 31 years of coaching and winning those 5 championships. The players I made into hard working teams." Minato finished then Sora stood up.

"Like Grandma and Grandpa, I am thankful for God, My mom who supported me. My Dad for inspiring me and My stepdad Sakuro for loving my mom as did my dad whom I miss very much." Sakuro smiled.

"Thanks, Sora. I am thankful for God, my beautiful wife and my beautiful children. I also like to thank my parents and in laws as well." Naruko smiled then kissed his cheek.

"And I am thankful for God, my parents my three children and both of my husbands. One that's looking down from heaven and the other that's sitting with me for Thanksgiving. Both men have always taught be to be strong and showed me what love is and I am thankful for that." Everyone was touched by Naruko's speech. Sakuro squeezed his wife's hand while both grandparents smiled at the beautiful sight.

"All right, all right. Enough with the Mushy stuff. Let's eat." Sora said. Everybody laughed then started eating their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Kushina noticed Naruko and Sakuro flirting with each other. She whispered to Minato whom at first gave a disapproving look at his wife but she won him over with her pouty face. Kushina squealed then turned to her daughter and son in law.

"Hey Naruko, Sakuro. What do you say Minato and I watch the kids while you have the night to yourself. Naruko was taken back by that question.

"Are you sure you want too?" Kushina nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a while since they spend the night and I want them around tonight. Besides, I see in your eyes that you and Sakuro wants alone time." She nudged Naruko's shoulder making her blush in embarrassment. Sakuro blushed too while Sora went bleh at the thought of his parents doing grown up things in the bed.

"Well, All right. You can watch the kids. I'll get the twins ready. Sora, you mind if you spend the night with your grandparents."

"Sure I much rather play games with Grandpa than hear about you two doing it in the bed."

"Sora!" Naruko scoled. Sora waved his hands in defense.

"Sorry." He said. After Naruko bundled up her twins, she gives them to her mother then she, Minato and the kids left the house. After Naruko left the house, her husband picks her up bridal style then carries her upstairs.

"By the way, you look very hot in that dress." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. Naruko giggled.

"Why thank you. And you looked hot in that outfit your wore today." She told him. Sakuro was wearing a green polo shirt with khakis. They finally arrive at the bed then Sakuro drops her in the bed then started making out with her.

"I love you, my beautiful and sexy wife."

"And I love you too, my handsome and sexy husband." She said before she puts her lips and his together.

* * *

 _ **And that's Naruko and Sakuro's first Thanksgiving with the twins. I hope you enjoyed it. Next is gonna be special. It's not a Christmas one but I guarntee you will love it. Until then enjoy this chapter.**_


	7. High School reunion

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but blah blah blah. I will write a Christmas one shot. I just want to write a High School reunion.**_

* * *

"Ah c'mon, Naruko. Why aren't you happy to be here?" Sakuro asked. Naruko glared at her husband whom parked at the driveway.

"Because I hate High School reunions. It is so fucking boring!" She Exclaimed.

"Shh... no cursing in front of the babies." Sakuro said, put his finger on her mouth.

"Hmmph." Naruko grumbled. "They're in my belly so they can't hear me." Sakuro laughed then opened the door. He walked over to his wife's side and opened her door. they both walked inside the High School gym. The gym was decerated with blue and white with balloons all over the place. Naruko walked over to the table to drink some punch. She sees her old classmates talking to each other. She then stared at her high school accomplishments and championships.

"Hey, Naruko." Naruko shook her daydream then turned around to see her best friends in the whole world.

"Satsuki, Ino, TenTen. At least you guys are here."

"Are you kidding? It's the our high school reunion. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ino explained.

"Hmmm. Me too." Satsuki said.

"Man this brings back memories." Sighed TenTen.

"Yeah it does. We had great times here. The field trips to Washington, Nashville and Orlando." Naruko said.

"Not to mention the hot guys." Ino squealed. Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"Ino, you're 34 years old. You're too old to act like a horny teenaged girl." Ino glared at her friend.

"Well you too are old to act all broody every time you're on the news." Naruko waved her hands while laughing nervously.

"Girls, Girls. Please. It's a reunion. We're supposed to have a good time." Ino and Satsuki sighed.

"You're right, Naruko. We're gonna have a good time." Ino said.

"Good, so how's your weird husband's art school going?" Naruko asked. Ino laughed at the weird husband comment.

"He's doing great. He's getting promoted to Head Art director. In fact, Disney saw his work and they might offer him to draw for their next movie."

"Wow, that's great. I never thought that would happen." They chatted for a few minutes before their husbands(except for Sakuro. He went to the bathroom.) joined them. Suddenly an elderly gentleman stood up behind a podium and proceeded to speak.

"Good evening students of Konoha High School: Class of 1997 and spouses. In case you forgot, my name is Mr. Caine and I am glad for those that joined us. It's been 5 years since we've been together and now it's been 15 years since you all graduated." The guests including Naruko clapped. "Now we're having a special tribute video later here then I have a surprise for you so have a good time."

"I'm sure I won't because I have monsters inside me." Naruko muttered.

"What was that, honey?" Sakuro asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just uh hungry, that's all."

"Well from the looks of it, since you look fatter now, I wouldn't eat as much if I were you." Naruko's widen then turned around and immediately she recognized a young woman with white eyes, long purple hair and is wearing a cut purple dress.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Naruko growled. It was her High School rival Hinata Hyuuga. Cousin of Neji Hyuuga whom owned his owned law firm while she was the heir to her father's hotel business until he felt her sister was more fit to run. Hinata also thought she was the most popular girl in high school and wanted Kiba just to piss off Naruko but Kiba chose Naruko because she is a beautiful person on the inside.

"Nice dress, Naruko. I didn't know there was a sale on the way." She said referring to Naruko's Royal blue knee length Maternity dress. Naruko rolled her eyes. That was a lame comeback.

"Hey!" Ino exclaimed. Where did you get those clothes? At the... toilet store?" Ino smirked her friends while Satsuki gave her a "are you kidding" look while Naruko again rolled her eyes.

"I see you're still the same bitch since we graduated, Hinata." Naruko smirked. "And I heard that your sister Hanabi took your spot as the heiress to your daddy's Hotel. Because he said you're not strong enough to lead a hotel." Hinata glared at her then said.

"Well... at least I'm not a stupid sports reporter." Naruko blinked her eyes.

"Excuse me? I happen to have a prestigious job. I travel with the greatest College Basketball program ever everybody likes hanging out with me because I am a nice person unlike you! Oh and I am married to a sweet and hot guy and we're having our third child on the way. I heard, your husband or ex husband dumped you because you were a bitch."

Hinata fumed then leaves the group. She walks over to the table to find an empty chair until she sees a man with pink hair, green eyes and is wearing a white shirt, a black coat, a black tie and black pants sitting down on the table eating fried chicken and mash potatoes. She walks over to him then rubs his face while he's eating. The Man was freaked out.

"Hey there, Big boy." Hinata said. "Why don't you and me ditch this party and do something fun?" Sakuro shook her away in disgust.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from but I am married and my wife should be here any minute."

"Oh… That sucks… Is there any chance to see you when your wife isn't around?" She asked. Sakuro cleared his voice then pointed behind her with a finger. Hinata looked from behind and widen her eyes at the woman behind her.

"Hey, Sakuro. How are you doing?" She asked before sitting down with him.

"Oh doing good. Until this woman started bothering me." Sakuro answered. Naruko looked at the woman standing in front of them with a stunned face.

"Oh, that's Hinata. Ignore her. She likes to flirt with other men." She said. She then turned to the shocked woman."Hey Hinata, this is my husband. Isn't he cute? She ask, smirking before grabbing her husband's face and kissed his mouth. Hinata growled then left the happy couple. The stopped kissing then started laughing.

"Oh my god. That was a good plan, Honey. You are really smart." Sakuro said. Trying to settle down his laughter.

"Well I knew Hinata would come and flirt with you. So I knew that would really piss her off that you are mine."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled then held her hand on the table. Suddenly Mr. Caine stood behind the podium and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are proud to play a video of our most treasured memories including a special tribute to Naruko Namikaze or should I say Naruko Haruno." Naruko looked up in confusion. Where was Mr. Caine going with this? She shrugged then watched the video. The video was filled with Sports memories like winning the State championship for the first time in Football. The infamous School play where Ino sneezed at the actor playing Romeo which made Ino puts her hand on her head in shame. Next was footage of Satsuki talking news. Kain squeezed her hand, indicating that she was proud of her. Then there is footage of the prom where Naruko and Kiba was declared Prom king and queen then their first dance. Then the screen went black for am minute before it showed Kiba behind a podium in his Prom tux while Naruko was sitting on the throne wearing a orange gown that touched the floor. The present Naruko widen her eyes. She remembers this speech like it happened last week. Kiba in the cleared his voice then began his speech.

 _"Wow... I didn't think I'd win so I apologize if I mess up. Anyway I thank you you guys for voting for me and Naruko for your prom king and queen. But this wouldn't mean much to me if Naruko wasn't queen because she is the only girl I would dance with. If someone else was prom queen then I would turn it down because she is not as special as Naruko. Naruko is the kind of girl someday I want to marry and have kids with. She is the guide to happiness and I will support her like she supports me. Naruko, I love you babe."_ The screen turned off and the audience cheered in applause with tears in their eyes.

Naruko's eyes teared up. Sakuro sees his wife's crying and squeezes her hand. He didn't get jealous because he knows she will always love her late husband as she loves him. She hears Mr. Caine calling her name and offering her to stand behind the podium. Sakuro squeezed her hand in telling her to go speak. She stood up from her seat and walked behind the podium. She wiped her tears before speaking in front of the crowd.

"Wow... Like Kiba 15 years ago, I didn't think I would speak in front a crowd but as I will do what Robin Williams do... I'll improvise." Everyone laughed at Naruko's joke.

"Um anyway, I've had a great four years here But Freshman year was my favorite and here's why... In my Freshman year in November of 1994, I found a love letter falling off a table as soon as school was closing. I was the last one leaving as I was leaving the classroom, I accidently knocked off some books off the next table. I picked up the books then a piece of paper fell off of one. I noticed my name on the paper and was hoping it wasn't a 'Kill Naruko' letter. Turns out it was quite opposite. It was a love letter and it was written...

 ** _Flashback to November 1994 Naruko POV_**

 _"Naruko... ever since we've known each other in Kindergarten, I've always been happier than I ever did. We've played Ninja Turtles, Mario and Zelda. Both Video games and on the Playground. We watched many basketball games together and our years in the youth league has been fun because we've been together. But it wasn't until 2 years ago that I realized that I am 100% in love with you. I loved you since Kindergarten and I never realized it until 3 years ago when you shot the game winning shot. As soon as you removed your ponytail and your hair started flipping, I finally felt cupid hit me but it turned out to be your brother shooting bad making the ball hit my butt. Nevertheless, I knew I was in love but I was too chicken to tell you so I finally have balls to at least write this because I don't know why I can't tell you myself to tell you that I love you so much._

 _-Kiba._

 _I was in tears. I knew I liked Kiba more than a friend. Now I know I was in love with him. I put the letter back in his book then put the book on top of his table. I see him locking up his locker and holding his backpack. I walked over to him and gave him our first kiss. He didn't respond. He just stood there shocked. I stopped kissing him as he had a shocked expression._

 ** _Ends flashback._**

"And that's why Freshman year is my favorite year. We've date for 4 years then we've gotten married then had a son together. Then 4 years ago... he was killed in a car accident. Ever since then, I never thought I would fall in love again until I met my second husband. Sakuro Haruno who is sitting next to me. In some ways he reminds me of Kiba. He's kind, sweet, friends to children. And was a good basketball player until he got into a crash which stopped him from playing. Now he's the Konoha middle school assistant coach whom is coaching my son. Last month, we've gotten married and we're expecting a twin babies on the way and I am grateful to both of the men of my lives for their support and their love." As soon as Naruko finished her speech, the crowd was in tears Naruko walked over to her table. She blushed as soon as she sees her husband smiling. Sakuro took her hand and kissed it.

"Naruko, I never heard a speech so beautiful."

"You mean, you're not jealous?" She asks in Confusion.

"Oh, Heck no. I can see why you loved him and now I can see why you miss him but I know he's up there proud of you for not moping around and he would also be proud of Sora for working hard and playing his best games which he has." Naruko sniffed. He was right Kiba would be so proud.

"You're right. And I know he's up there, glad I chose you as my second love. You are not a replacement for him. You are not Kiba Inzubaka. You are Sakuro Haruno. Your own person and that's all I need." Sakuro smiled then felt surprised that she kissed him on the lips. They both didn't care that people were watching. Their moment was about them and that's all that matters.

* * *

 _ **And that's the High school reunion. Next is a Christmas oneshot. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I know I did writing it.**_


	8. Bringing my girlfriend for Christmas

**_A/N I don't_** **_Naruto nor Christmas but I hope you enjoy this and have a Merry Christmas._**

* * *

A cell phone rang in the Haruno's house. Naruko rushed to her bar after washing dishes to see the caller. She squealed happily at the caller I.D. It was her son, Sora. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Mom. How is everybody?"_

"Not too bad." Naruko answered. "Your Stepdad is killing it at Konoha, again. And your brother and sister are doing great in Kindergarten. And I am doing great at my job, too.

 _"Yeah, I know." Sora said. "I see you every game, and sometimes you embarrass me in front of my teammates."_ Naruko laughed at her son's remark.

"So since Coach is letting you off since you don't have a game for a week, Are you coming to Grandma and Grandma's house for Christmas?" She asks hopingly.

" _Yeah, Like he always does with his past teams. Uh, I'm here to call to tell you I am coming I am bringing somebody._

"Oh... is it one of your teammates?" She asked. "Are you bringing Malik? Because I know you two are close."

 _"No... I'm bringing my girlfriend."_ Naruko's eyes widen. She wasn't expecting him to have a girlfriend but she's happy that he found somebody.

"Oh... What is her name?"

 _"Her name is Naomi. She's from Eastern Kentucky."_ Sora answered.

"Oh... well then I can't wait to meet her." Naruko squealed.

 _"She's looking forward to meeting you, too. Well I gotta go. Malik and I are practicing."_ Sora said.

"Okay, don't practice too hard and remember what I always say..."

" _Yeah, yeah. 'Always play your best. And eat your veggies. during gameday.' I know. I gotta go. I love you. Bye." Sora told her._

"I love you too, baby. Bye." She said before hanging up her phone. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She then sees her husband entering the kitchen, wearing a grey t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He is also holding a towel around his neck.

"Was that Sora on the phone?" He asked. Naruko answered her husband's question by nodding.

"Yeah, he's bringing home his girlfriend." Sakuro's eyes widen.

"Really? He's got a girlfriend. Good for him." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I just hope she's better than the last girlfriend he brought home. I knew she was bad even before I saw her cheating behind his back." Naruko said, referencing to last year when Sora had his friends including his now ex-girlfriend over. She was getting the snacks while her son was looking for his girlfriend till they heard a bump in the closet. Naruko opened the door and eyes widen at the sight she saw. It was her son's girlfriend making out with another guy. Sora saw it too then ordered her out. She tried to explain but not before Naruko yanked her shirt collar, opened the door and yanks her out. Before she slammed the door she told the girl...

 _"IF I CATCH YOU WITH MY SON AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT AND MAIL YOU TO JAPAN!" She exclaimed then she shuts the door._

Sakuro put his arms behind her shoulders. Naruko loves it when he does this. It turns her on.

"Man I hope his girl is like you. A kind beautiful and generous person." Sakuro commented.

"I have a feeling he has, my dear husband. I believe he has.

* * *

It was December 16th. The week before Christmas and Naruko and Sakuro finally made it to her parents house. She helped her children off their boosters seat while Sakuro was bringing the gifts inside. Naruko was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a Santa Claus and jeans. Sakuro is wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans.

"Now, remember kids. Be a good for Grandma and Grandma." Naruko said.

"We will." They both said in unison. She smiled then rang the doorbell. They both wait before Kushina finally opens the door. She hugged her daughter.

"Oh... Naruko it's great to see you."

"You too, Mom." Said Naruko. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, honey." She said before letting her go. She then kneels down before her grandkids.

"Hey, there. Shina-chan and Hanami. Have you two been good for Santa?"

"YEAH! I hope Santa gets me the Avengers action figure playset!" Said Shinachiku.

"Yeah and my own basketball goal for my room." Said Hanami. Usually little girls would prefer Barbie's dreamhouse but not Hanami. She is a tomboy like her mother and grandmother. Minato said it must be genetic.

"So is Satsuki and Kain coming?" Asked Kushina. Naruko shook her head.

"They're having Christmas at her family so they couldn't come."

* * *

The family went inside as Shinachiku and Hanami went over to the tree and played with their cousin Naruto whom is the son of Naruko's brother Menma. Naruko walked to the kitchen to help her mother and sister in law Aiko cook dinner while Sakuro, Menma and Minato sat on the couch, watching Christmas Vacation. Sakuro laughed at the scene where Cousin Eddie had his first scene on the movie.

"You know what, Minato?"

"What, Sakuro?"

"Menma reminds me of Cousin Eddie." Minato laughed while Menma glared at his dad and brother in law. They all heard the doorbell ring. Naruko walked from the kitchen to open the door. She smiled at the new guest. It was her son holding a bunch of gifts standing with a young woman who has Brown hair, blue eyes. He is wearing a long sleeved University of Kentucky Basketball Coat and under the coat is a T-Shirt, jeans and tennis shows while she is wearing a blue coat, white blouse, black pants and shoes.

"Hi, Mom." Sora said.

"Hey there, Sweetie." She said then hugged him. Sakuro stood up and helped him with his gifts then puts them under the tree.

"Mom, Sakuro. This is my girlfriend Naomi." Naomi waved at the family.

"Nice to meet you, Naomi. I'm Naruko. This is my husband Sakuro, my father Minato and my brother Menma."

"Nice to meet you guys." Naomi smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Merry Christmas."

"You too." Naomi said. The couple took off their coats then Naomi joined Naruko to the kitchen to have 'girl talk.'

* * *

While her mother and sister were cooking the turkey, Naruko and Naomi were putting the silver platter on the table. They both decided to have a conversation.

"So, how long have you been dating my son?" Asked Naruko while she crossed her legs.

"For about a couple Months." Naruko widen her eyes then gives a mad look,

"What, you two have been dating for that long and he didn't tell me?"She asks in anger. Naomi raised her arms.

"Calm down. The reason we didn't say anything is that we wanted to be sure that we have a committed relationship before we tell our parents." Naruko sighed. That does make sense.

"You're right. "I'm sorry I lashed out." Naruko apologized. Naomi shrugged it off. Naruko puts her hand on chin then snapped her fingers.

"You know, I've seen you at the student section cheering on the team." Naruko said. "How did you meet my son?"

"Well, it wasn't until 2 months ago, I was finished with journalism class. Me and my friends were talking about having a weekend together. I was done putting my books in my locker then I accidently slipped on water which was because of they didn't put a wet floor sign, they fired the janitor. Anyway before I could possibly hit my head, I felt someone grabbed me. I opened my eyes to see my savior and it was the most handsome sight I have ever seen. He asked me if I was okay but I didn't hear him. I heard my heart was skipping beats."

Naruko puts her hand on her heart. She thought that was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

"Aw... that's cute. Wait, you go to Journalism class? What kind of journalism?"

"Sports Journalism, Mrs. Haruno. The reason I wanted to be in Sports Journalism is because I wanted to be a reporter like you." Naruko was surprised by that answer.

"You see. You inspire me. Ever since I was a kid, I've always loved your sport articles and how you were an inspiration to women everywhere, not just in sports. But in life." Naruko's eyes began to tear up. Now she knows her son found the one. Not just because she's good hearted but she's smart beautiful and a kind hearted young woman. She puts her hand on Naomi's shoulder then gave her a surprising hug.

"Oh, Naomi. I know that you're the right girl for my son. I was worried that he would find one of those bad ones that likes him because of his name but I can see it in my eyes that you're in love with him." Naomi coughed.

"L-love? But I don't feel that way yet." Naruko giggled at her face.

"Believe me dear. I've seen that face when I found out I loved his father and stepfather. Same goes for my friend brother when he met Aiko. And I see it with him when I saw his eyes today and he has the eyes of love." Naomi was shocked. Then she looked at her boyfriend playing with his two siblings. She thinks it's so adorable the way he plays with them. She then looks back at Naruko with a smile on her face.

"You're right, Mrs. Haruno. I love Sora. I'm in love with your son." Naruko smiled and patted her on the back. Usually she would grab her son's girlfriend that if she hurts him then she will kill her but there's something special about Naomi.

* * *

As soon as dinner started, the family said their prayer then ate their turkey meal then after their nice dinner it was time to open presents. Since they exchanged names last Christmas, Naruko got Menma's name while Sakuro got Aiko's name. Sora got Satsuki's name (whom gave her families presents the week before) while Shinachiku got Naruto's name and Hanami got Daisuke's name. Satsuki's husband Kain got Minato's name and Kushina has Aiko's name.

"All right, guys. It's time to open presents." Kushina announced. The Family zapped around the tree in time to open the gifts. After opening their gifts, Hanami noticed Naomi so she tugged her shirt. Naomi noticed it and smiled at the toddler.

"Why, hello there. Aren't you Hanami?" Naomi asks in a sweet tone.

"Yeah... who are you?"

"I am Naomi. I am Sora's girlfriend, cutie." She answered. Hanami widen her eyes. She remembers Sora's last girlfriend and she hurt her older half-brother. However this girl seem nice.

"You're Sora's girlfriend?" Naomi nodded. "So do you kiss like Flynn and Rapunzel? Naomi laughed at that question then pinched her cheeks.

"Oh... you are so cute. Sora is lucky that he has a cute brother and sister. Tell me, Hanami. What's your favorite movie?" Hanami scratched her face for minute before she gave a toothy grin.

"Toy Story."

"Mine, too. Have you been a good girl for Santa?" Hanami nodded her head.

"Uh-huh, have you?" |

"Yes." Sora chuckled as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"I see you two are getting along." He said as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Sora, your sister is the cutest little girl in the whole world."

"Thanks, you, her and my mother and grandmother are the most important women in my life and I am blessed for it."

"Aww..." Naomi cooed. Naruko looked from behind and started to tear up. Sakuro noticed it and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I knew this day would come. He loves her. I can see it in his eyes." She sniffled. Sakuro nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully in a few years they get married and have kids."

"Yeah but let's not worry about that, Honey." Naruko answered. She pointed up at the roof and Sakuro looked up to see what was she pointing at. It was a mistletoe.

"And you know what they say. 'Everytime a woman and her hot husband is under the mistletoe, they always get kissed.'" Sakuro raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't in..." But he was interrupted her husband by kissing him. It was truly a magical Christmas.

* * *

 _ **A/N And that's my first Christmas one shot. And here's a surprise... I will write another one and I hope write it before Christmas. It will be shorter but just as sweet as this one. Hope you enjoy it. Until then see ya.**_


	9. I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this second Christmas one shot.**_

* * *

"Welcome Christmas where we stand, heart to heart and hand in hand." Naruko said as she closed the book of "How the Grinch stole Christmas."

"Wow, Mommy. I love that story more that movie." Said the little boy named Shinachiku. His sister who sleeps with him every Christmas, nodded in agreement.

"Yes, me too." Naruko laughed then kissed both her children's forehead. "And I love the moral 'Christmas doesn't come from a store. Christmas means a little more.'" Both of kids nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's all about family and the birth of Jesus and being nice to everybody." Hanami explained.

"That's right, Hanami. And Santa loves it when you do good. And you two have been good all year."

"Did you get the cookies and Coke for Santa?" Asked Shinachiku.

"Yes and we made sure his reindeer will be fed tonight, too." Both Children smiled before their eyes shut, dreaming about sugarplums. Naruko smiled before shutting the door and walked downstairs. She sat on the couch to finished watching the movie "Miracle on 34th Street." Once the movie was over, she turned off the movie then stretched her arms out. The room was silent for a moment before she heard noise clunker.

"Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas." A voice breaks the silent. Naruko crossed her arms and smirked as a man dressed in a Santa beard, hat and coat. He had green eyes and is holding a large bag.

"Ho Ho ho to yourself Santa." Naruko commented.

"What are you doing awake, Young Lady?" The man in the Santa outfit asked. The woman shrugged.

"I just wanted to see Santa Claus so I can tell him what I want." She said with a smirk.

"Oh? And what is that, pretty lady?" Naruko wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

"This." She answers as she crashes Santa's lips. Santa wasn't surprised as he kissed her back. The Couple kiss was unaware of two children looking at them with shocked faces. So Hanami did what any child would do if they saw their mommy kissing Santa.

"" _Ahhhhh_! Mommy is kissing Santa Claus!" She screamed. The parents jumped then broke their kiss then looked up at their children was down the stairs with them. Naruko wiped her hair in embarrassment.

"Kids, what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asks them in a rare but stern voice. The kids ignored it as they glared at their Mother.

"Mommy, you were kissing Santa Claus." Shinachiku pointed.

"Yeah and Daddy's not gonna like it." Hanami cried. "Why did you kiss Santa, Mommy? Don't you love him anymore."

"Oh, Hanami. Of course I do. It's just that..." But Santa cuts her off.

"The reason I kissed your mommy is because she was under the mistletoe."

"She was?" Shinachiku asks confusingly.

"Yeah, see?" Both kids looked up to see where Santa was pointing where Naruko was standing. It was a mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"That's right kids. I was under the mistletoe and Santa had to kiss me since it was tradition." Naruko explained.

"Oh... Okay. Well we won't tell Daddy anyway." Shinachiku said. Naruko and Santa hid their giggles because that was so cute. Naruko clasps her hands.

"Why don't you kids go back to bed? I'll wake you up when it's time to open presents."

"Okay, Good night Mommy." The kids said as they ran back upstairs. Naruko sighed before she felt arms wrapping around her waist.

"Well . . . that was, uh, something, huh?" Asked Santa. Naruko nodded in agreement.

"Good thing my kids can tell secrets." Naruko joked. Santa chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"I'll drop the presents off then... I'll get ready to give Mrs. Claus a surprise at bed." He winked. Naruko grinned.

"And what are you planning to give Mrs. Claus, Santa?" She asks in a smug voice.

"Oh... you'll see. Until then, good night M'lady." Santa waved as he left the room. Naruko gave a giggle before she took off her green Christmas scrunchie then flipping off her hair but not before she starts running upstairs. She lays on the bed but not before removing her robe. She waited for a moment or two before the door opened and grinned pervertedly. It was her husband wearing nothing put his underwear and Santa Claus.

"Well, Mrs. Claus. I've seen you were on the nice list. But how about we do some... naughty stuff."

 _"Oh yeah!"_ Naruko said in her thoughts. _"This is the best Christmas ever."_

* * *

And that's Naruko kissing "Santa Claus" Sorry if it felt short but I wanted to write this after I heard "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus" song. This is the last Chistmas one shot I will write for the year. I might write new years but I'm not making any promises. Well I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year. Until then see ya.


	10. Ino's New year's eve Party

**_I don't own Naruto but I hope you had a Happy New year. I know New years is over but I wanna write a New years party for a one shot. Next one will star Naruko and Sakuro doing something_**

* * *

"All right. Now will you and your sister be good for Poppa and Mamaw?" Asked Sakuro who is talking to his kids while putting on his coat. The child nodded his heads.

"Good. And remember to be on your best behavior. And don't stay up too late. "

"Okay, Daddy." The 5 year old boy confirmed. Kushina walked up to them and picked up her grandson.

"Sakuro, don't worry. The children will be fine. You and Naruko will have a great time at Ino's party." Sakuro snorted.

"I might have a good time but Naruko hates those parties. She always gets bored then whines to me if we can go home." Kushina laughed. Sakuro was right. Sometimes Naruko is a partypooper. Except for her kids birthday parties.

"By the way, Where's Naruko now?" Asked Minato, reading the latest book by Coach Cal. Sakuro sighed as he was putting on his cufflinks.

"She's still getting ready. She hasn't shown me what she's wearing yet." Meanwhile Naruko was putting her hair into a ponytail after putting on her makeup. Her daughter Hanami is sitting on their bed holding her baby doll and smiling.

"Mommy, you look very beautiful." Naruko smiled at her daughter then picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, sweetie. You think Daddy would like my dress?" She asks her, referring to her new strapless black gown that reaches her legs.

"Yeah. Everytime you look pretty, Daddy looks like a zombie when he sees you." Naruko giggled at her daughter's description of her husband.

"Well let's go see." She told her as they both walked out of the her room and heads towards downstairs. Naruko sits down on the bed to make sure she had her shoes were all the way before she stood up and walked with her daughter.

"Daddy!" Called Hanami as she runs to her daughter who is hanging out in the living room. Sakuro chuckled and picked up his little girl.

"Hey, Princess. Is Mommy ready?" Hanami nodded at her father's question. Sakuro nodded then widen his eyes at the sight of the woman walking downstairs. Naruko was incredibly stunning.

"Wow... you look so beautiful, Naruko." Naruko smiled then wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders.

"Thank you. And you look handsome." Sakuro smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. Naruko sighed and puts his hand around her cheeks. She loves being affectionate towards her husband. She lets go of her hands and picked up her two children.

"Well, Daddy and I are leaving kids. You kids behave and have fun with Mamaw and Poppa."

"We will, Mommy." The kids said in unision. Naruko smiled then kissed their cheek before putting on her coat and joining her husband.

* * *

"Wow... Ino can sure make a good party." Sakuro said after he parked in front of Ino's house.

"Yep. I didn't want to go but I promised her I would go so what I can do?" She shrugged as she pulled out of her door. Sakuro led her inside They were greeted by Ino's butler and gave him their coats. She sees her friends Ino and Satsuki chatting with each other. Ino is wearing a red cocktail dress while Satsuki is wearing a dress like Naruko's. Only hers is white. Ino waved Naruko to come join them.

"Hey, Naruko." She squealed. She then studied her dress. "My, you look gorgeous. Sakuro is a lucky man." Naruko shrugged.

"Ehh... it's just a dress. No big deal." Ino didn't buy that. She knows why Naruko dresses up during parties so she and her husband can have a "hot night." But she decided to change the topic. Meanwhile Sakuro, Kain and Sai were at the backyard discussing about the new year and their jobs.

"So Sai... Congratulations on accepting the job at Disney animated studios. So... I take you and Ino are moving?" Asked Sakuro. Sai smiled.

"Not at all. They told me that I can work at my home then mail it to them in Orlando Florida."

"Oh, good. I would hate for us to be separated from each other but our wives would be devastated if they separate." Sakuro said. Kain nodded in agreement. While they're not as close to each other as their wives, they still have a nice bond with each other.

"So... Any new year's resolutions?" Asked Kain. Sakuro shrugged.

"Eh Not really. The kids in kindergarten and Sora is playing college ball and doing great. I mean I knew he could pass but 13 assists per game? That's why I think he will be a great NBA player. Because he's unselfish and cares for his teammate."

"And that's because he has the college coach in the country." Naruko said, coming outside to join him. "But he had the best High School coach in the country." Sakuro rubbed his neck.

"I don't know about me being the best coach in the country, honey. I just..." Naruko puts her finger on his mouth to silence him.

"I know. And I'm not saying this as your wife. I'm saying this from a person that knows basketball and you have the most gifted mind in basketball which is why you've won 79% of your games including winning state. You always believe in your players and that's why you rock." Sakuro smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips. Suddenly she lets go to see the fireworks lighting up near the moon. She leans on his chest. before looking up at him. Sakuro stares at his wife's beauty. He doesn't know how What he to deserve a beautiful wife like Naruko but all he knows is that he is the luckiest person the face of the earth and he wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I was a week late but better late then never. I hope you had a great New years and have a great 2017. I plan to write again soon but until then see ya.**_


	11. Where do babies come from?

_**Yes, this is a one shot where the kids asks the most famous question. I wanted to write how Naruko would handle a question like that so I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

* _RING*_

That's the sound that woke up Naruko Haruno. She stretches her arms before she turns off her alarm. She then rubbed her eyes before she looks at the man sleeping beside her. The man opens his eyes and smiles.

"Good Morning, handsome." She cooed.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said before the couple gave a a sweet passionate kiss once they pulled off they .

"Today's gonna be a great day. I'm so glad it's Spring break." Naruko squealed. Sakuro chucked at his wife's excitement as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, the kids are extremely excited about the trip to Florida. I'll get them up while you make breakfast then we'll get ready." She nodded before standing up and putting on her robe while walking the hall downstairs. 20 minutes later, she sets breakfast for her family as she finished pouring coffee for her and her husband. She puts pancakes on his and her plates then she puts eggs and bacon on her three children plate. Her family finally came downstairs and munched their food loudly.

"So..." She spoke for the first time. "Is everybody ready for Florida?" The family cheered thus

she got her answer.

"Great. Once we're done eating kids, I want you to take a bath then get dressed. And Shinachiku, did you pack your toothbrush?" He nodded his head.

"Good." She said before she slurped her coffee then took a bite of her egg.

"Mommy, Daddy, I have a question before we go to Florida." Said Shinachiku in a cute tone. Naruko giggled. Her son always asks questions some good and some funny like why is the sky blue? Why do dogs and cats hate each other and why is Carmelo Anthony a loser? However she did not expect this question to come from his mouth nor Hanami's at their age.

"Okay son. Fire away." Sakuro said.

"Where do babies come from?" Naruko choked on her coffee while Sakuro dropped his fork. Sora spit out his Orange Juice.

"Well, I better go take a shower." He muttered.

"Yeah and I better get umm.." He said before he snapped his finger, "The video camera." But his wife pulled his hand down.

"Oh no you don't. Our son asked us a question and both of us are giving him an answer!" Naruko seethed. Then she smiled at her son. "You wanna know where babies come from? Well here's your answer." Sakuro raised an eyebrow. Where was she getting at?

"It all starts when a mommy and daddy loves each other very much. They both wanted a baby. So the daddy and mommy make some kind of secret magic. Then the baby gets inside the Mommy's belly for 9 months then it comes out of the Mommy's belly."

"Oh..." Shinachiku said. "Thanks for telling me, Mommy."

"Yeah. I can't wait to tell Haru." Hanami said referring to her best friend in Preschool. Naruko rubbed her hair.

"I think it's best that you let his parents tell him because it's the parents job to tell the teacher,." Hanami gave her a confused look before giving her a smile.

"Okay!" She said then left the kitchen to get ready. Naruko chuckled before she finished her food. Sakuro looks at her in amazement.

"How in the hell did you that?" She wiped her mouth with a napkin then answered the question.

"It was easy, honey. I remember Sora asked me that question when he was the twins age. Kiba told him the same story his parents told him."

"Ah..." He nodded in understanding. The couple finished eating their meal. Then Naruko finished wiping food of their plate. She suddenly felt big strong arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Sora's question got me thinking." Naruko smirked. She knows where this is going. "Since the kids are growing up..."

"Not yet, Sakuro." Answered the woman. "Let's wait until Sora leaves for college. After all, he's still got one year left."

"Oh..." Sakuro groaned "But I want another baby."

"It'll happen, Honey. But let's not talk about that. Let's worry about our vacation.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. Sakuro wants a baby but Naruko isn't ready for it. I will save it for another story only instead of angst like what happened to Shinachiku, it will be humorous. I'm open for suggestions and it will be 9 chapters since it's a monthly story. Until then enjoy my other stories.**_


	12. Anniversary fight

_**I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah. This Naruko and Sakuro's first wedding annivesary and they plan to have a good dinner until they get rudely interrupted by a couple of snobs. What will happen? Let's find out. This is in Naruko's POV BTW...**_

* * *

I Can't believe it. It's been a year since I married Sakuro. We got married at Konoha Baptist Church by Father Fraiser. It's been magical since then as I gave birth to two very beautiful children. Who are three months old. Sakuro asked his parents to babysit tonight since they're in town. Usually my parents babysit since they moved after Dad retired from coaching but they're on a well deserved vacation. My son from my first marriage, Sora is in basketball camp so I won't have to worry about him even though he's 14. While Sakuro was in the bathroom, I was giving Mebuki a list of instructions.

"Okay, I fed them two hours ago so they should be fed at 7:00. Shinachiku likes strained peas while Hanami likes strained carrots. When it's time for them to go to bed, feed them milk, please. Do you got that?" I asked my mother-in law.

"Yes. Do they need any entertainment?" Mebuki asked."

"Yes." I said as I handed her some DVDs off of my purse. "Shinachiku and Hanami both love Sesame Street. I show them this DVD everyday. Oh and Paw Patrol too. You got everything."

"Honey, relax." Mebuki said. "We're gonna have a good time together so please go out and have fun on your anniversary. We got this." She assured with a smile on her face. I smiled at her grin.

"Yeah, you're right." I then felt someone's hand holding mine. I turned around to see my husband standing behind me. He looked so handsome in his blue suit with teal shirt and blue tie.

"Ready to go, Sweetheart? He asks.

"In a minute." I answered. I then turned to my babies and kissed them both on the cheek. "Bye my angels." I waved at my two miracles. My spiky haired blonde son (who looks way healthier than a couple months ago when he got sick which I don't wanna talk about) waved back. I walked with Sakuro to our car as we hit dinner. While Sakuro was driving the car, he was taking me out to the fanciest restaurant.

"Wow... hard to believe it's been a year since we got married." I exclaimed. Sakuro smiled and took my hand.

"Yeah, just out of curiosity but where did Kiba take you at your first anniversary." He asked. I could tell he looks nervous. I could tell while he doesn't want to top Kiba, my first husband. He wants our anniversary to be memorable.

"Nowhere special." I sighed. "He took me to see That awful Inspector Gadget movie with Matthew Broderick I loved him and all but I punched his head for taking me to see that crap. Lucky for him, the next year he took me to King's Island." I was about to say until I saw where he in front of the Windshield. It was a sign that said "Blue house Restaurant."

"We're coming here? The most expensive restaurant in all of Kohona?" Sakuro nodded his head in response.

"How can we afford this?" I asked him. Sakuro gave a chuckle.

"Ah, let's just say one of my player's dad own the restaurant and decided to give us an anniversary we will never forget." I sighed as I put my gloved hand on my heart then kissed his cheek.

"Let's go." He announced as we got out of our car. He offered me his arm and walked inside.

"How do I look?" I asked him. I was wearing a golden dress with black gloves and my hair tied in a bun.

"You look like the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world." Sakuro said while he put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, and you look incredibly handsome." I smiled. The waiter took our reservations. We waited for a few minutes before our seating. A waiter came back and gave us our menus. Since we don't drink alcohol, we asked for ice cold water. Moments after we ordered our food. I had a lobster dinner while he had steak and Mashed potatoes. After dinner I was discussing about our year in marriage and their jobs. Sakuro spoke about his basketball camp next month.

"And guess who we got to speak at our Basketball camp?" Naruko shrugged. She didn't have an answer. "Magic Johnson!"

"Magic... The Magic?" I asked in excitement. When I was a kid, Magic Johnson was my favorite basketball player. I couldn't believe that he got the best point guard ever. I have got to meet him and Willa Holland. Suddenly I felt someone tapped her shoulder. She ignored it for a minute before she felt it again. She turned around to see a woman with greying brown hair and some guy with an ugly looking mole on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't want to be bothered but I didn't want to be rude either.

"Hi, excuse me. I couldn't help but notice your necklace there." The woman said.

"Yes?" She said confusingly.

"And I was wondering why it's on a poor person like you." I blinked.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a pissed off tone. Her husband waved his hands.

"Sorry, miss. My wife didn't mean that. She's just had too much to drink. That is a nice necklace though." I blushed.

"Oh, thank you." My husband here gave it to me for Christmas. It has our wedding picture in it." I said. I pointed at the man who waved nervously.

"Nice to meet you. And Sorry about my wife's behavior. How about I pay for your dinner?" He offered. Sakuro was about to speak but I cut him.

"Thanks for the offer but it's our wedding anniversary and I would like for us to pay our dinner." I smiled. The man smiled. His name is Hideo Iku and his wife Nikki. I liked Hideo okay. He's a car owner who is also a big UK basketball fan. We also talked about our children. He had a 5 year old son and 3 year old daughter. He told me that he loves my sideline reporting and my famous interview that got me the sideline reporter job. His wife, however is a stick in a mud.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked while taking a bite of my dessert.

"Oh I am a fashion model. Perhaps you've heard of me." I shook my head.

"Not really. I don't get into fashion or modeling. It's not my thing."

"Oh... She responded. "what do you do?" I was puzzled. Wasn't she listening to me and her husband?

"Oh I'm a radio analyst." I replied.

"Oh, like what do you report on?" She asks as she took a bite of her food.

"I am the sideline reporter for the UK Basketball team."

"Well at least my job isn't demeaning." I put down my spoon and gave her a glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, God no." Sakuro face palmed.

"What I mean is that you have a job where you talk to men who shoots baskets. I mean it's just as stupid as football and soccer. That's why I don't let my kids play sports. I want them to become either a model or an actor. One that makes them look credible. What do you want your kids to be?"

"Anything they want." I snarled. "As long as they are happy with what they are doing. That's what any parent should want."

"Oh really?" Nikki smirked. "So you want them to end up being stupid like Dennis Rodman. I feel bad for them, already." I slammed the table in anger.

"I'll have you know that not all athletes are idiots like you stereotyped them to be." I pointed to her. "I work for the University of Kentucky basketball radio network and those boys I interviewed are the brightest group of young men. Sure they don't stay in college long but they are really intelligent. In fact, half of them went to all academic team. And how dare you talk about my children like that?"

"Naruko stop it." Sakuro pleaded.

"No, Sakuro. I'm sick of people like her talking down to children. And I'm sick of people downplaying my job and people who work like me!" He sighed then sat back down with Hideo.

"Sorry about my wife's behavior." Hideo told my husband.

"It's okay. My wife is very sensitive when it comes to our kids." Sakuro said.

"So... what are you gonna do about it? Beat me up? Is that setting a bad example for your kids?" Nikki taunted. I frowned. The bitch was right. I didn't want to cause even more scenes like I did with the table. I got up and grabbed my purse to then wrote the check. Sakuro joined as we were head out, a man on the speaker tested the microphone before he finally spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to our 40th dance contest tonight. For those who are new here. Every year on this date we always have a dance contest and the winner gets this amazing trophy." He said as he presents a big 10 feet trophy. I rolled my eyes. I never cared for these contests. Sure I can dance in fact, me and my first husband Kiba were declared the best dancers in Konoha High.

"Well... C'mon honey. Let's kill these losers again, like the past 5 years." Nikki gloated. Hideo laughed nervously.

"It's just a silly contest, dear." I smirked then I turned to my husband with the same look. Judging by my look he sighed with a annoyed look. He offered his hand. I

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I giggled then took it as he took me to the dance floor. I stood in front of Nikki. She snarled.

"You think you can beat us? Oh Puh-lease. My husband and I have won this contest 5 years in row." She said to me. I gave her a stare that could kill a person.

"I think this is a little different, Nikki. You never face a dancer like me and Sakuro." I said to her. If this was Full House then the fake audience would say "ohh!" Even though it's nothing ohh about it.

"Oh... you think you're so tough do you? Well why don't we make a bet?

"A bet?" I asked.

"Yes a bet." The bitch said. "If I win, I get that necklace you are wearing there. I touched my necklace. Then gave her a smirk.

"Okay, but if I win... you have to give me three thousand dollars so I can give it to the children's YMCA charity." I raised my hand for a shake. She laughed then shook it.

The emcee snapped his fingers as the music began. Sakuro let me to the center of the floor as the DJ played tango. I remember I did the tango with Kiba when we won the dance contest in High School. The bitch and her husband did the tango. I was looking at the judges, they looked impressed with them. I groaned. I knew I had to get better. The next dance was salsa. We moved to the music as the other couple did until she fell down during the dance. I secretly laughed. The emcee announced the final dance is a waltz. Sakuro took my hand then puts it on a shoulder. I grabbed his hands and puts it on my waist as we slowed dance. He then spun me around as my dress looked like it was floating. After our dance. Nikki and Hideo did a dance and they looked good until she tripped and fell down. Hideo tried to save her from falling but she already was on the floor. I then looked at the judges and they looked like they were shaking their heads. I have a feeling that there will be a new winner. The emcee then stood on the dance floor with the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner. Five years in a row Hideo and Nikki Kimura have won everytime." Nikki checked her face as she looks like she was about to accept the trophy.

"But tonight... we have a new winner! Naruko and Sakuro Haruno." He announced. I gawked then shook my head as we walked to the speaker and accepted the trophy. Nikki came by to the speaker with a check.

"Here... I am a woman of my word. Here's a thousand dollar check." She handed me the check.

"Sweet. And this goes to the children's hospital. But you were a good dancer, I give you that. She gave me a hmpph and left the restaurant. Sakuro shook his head then put his arm on my shoulders.

"Like I said, you are competitive." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well if they didn't talk about my job but more importantly my kids, I would have ignored her but she had it coming." I defended as I put my arm around Sakuro's waist.

"Yeah, well I know we'll have great anniversaries in years to come but I doubt it'll top this night." He answered. I gave him a girlish giggle.

"Oh trust me, Sakuro. Everyone in my family has never had a boring anniversaries." I purred as I gave him a sweet passionate kiss. He might be right though. We won't have anything as cool as this anniversary.

* * *

 ** _And that's Naruko and Sakuro's anniversary. I said to myself that I wanted to write a fun oneshot where Naruko and Sakuro do something unforgettable for their anniversary and I thought this would be it. I plan to write the next oneshot soon. Until then enjoy this one._**


	13. Christmas Proposal

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but If I did then NaruSaku would be canon. Anyway this is Naruko's son's propsal to his girlfriend. I thought I would make it a Christmas one-shot. That's something I think what he would do. I'll write their wedding another time but for now I am writing two Christmas one-shots. Maybe three if I think of another. Until then enjoy.**_

* * *

Naruko was looking at herself in the mirror finished tying up her hair around a ponytail holder. She finished putting on her makeup and put her red sleeved satin Christmas dress on. She put her hands on hips and swayed it before laughing.

"Wow... I am 41 years old and I still look like I'm 25. I remember being worried that I would look older than Skeletor... Or Rick Pitino when he was at Louisville. " She shuddered at the thought of that. She puts her hairbrush in her drawer before turning off her light then she looked at the clock.

"4:30. It's almost an hour and a half before the party starts. The turkey is ready and Sakuro is picking up his parents with the kids. Time to relax before the party comes. She then looked at the picture of her son and first husband Kiba when he was 5 years old. She felt emotional that her son is growing up and though she loves her current husband, she still wishes that Kiba was alive to see him grow up. Right now, he is a junior who redshirted his sophmore year, playing for the University of Kentucky basketball team and he feels this is the year that he wins a championship there. A couple years ago, Naruko met his girlfriend Naomi Turner.

'He is like his father. He is so love struck that I have a feeling he is gonna pop the question.' She gigged before hearing the door ring. She walked to the door and open it to see that the first guest arriving is her son Sora and his girlfriend Naomi.

"Hi, Mom. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart." She said before she kissed his cheek making him blush in embarrassment. Naomi laughed while holding the presents.

"Hi, Naruko. Merry Christmas to you." She greeted. Naruko appreciated being called by her first name by her son's girlfriend rather than being called Mrs. Haruno because she has a feeling that they are getting serious.

"Same to you, Sweetie. Put the presents right under the tree." She told her. She nodded then put them under the tree with her boyfriend's help. After that, Naomi sat on the couch watching a Lifetime Christmas movie which made Sora rolled his eyes.

"No Donnie. She loves you. She doesn't care that you are Santa's elf." Naruko cried while holding a tissue. Naomi caved in as well.

"Don't worry, Naruko. Donnie will figure it out that Sandy will fall in love with him."

'Why does anybody watch them? They're not any good and the acting and story lines are terrible. Not to mention they always get back together. Why aren't we watching a good Christmas movie like Elf or Christmas Vacation?' He then looked at his mother who was just as invested as his girlfriend.

"Mom, Can I see you in the kitchen please? I wanna tell you something."

"Sure, since we're on a commercial break." Naruko said she followed her son to her kitchen.

"What is it, honey?" He closed the door shut tight. Then he turned to his mother. He gave her a nervous look.

"Mom, you love Naomi right?"

"Of Course I love her." Naruko answered, offended by that question. She loved the girl ever since she met her two Christmases ago. She loves that Naomi is kind caring and beautiful person. If she had to choose a wife for her son, Naomi would be it.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I give her this as a Christmas gift?" He asked as he pulled a little black box of his pocket. Naruko gasped. She knows what he is about do.

"You're gonna ask her to marry you?"

"Yes." He replied. "You don't mind because I know I'm not a senior yet but I am considering going to the NBA and I feel like I'm ready to have her on my side no matter what and... well I love her." Naruko teared up and gave her son a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. You don't know how long I've been dreading this day yet excited at the same time." She cried while whispering. As a woman she knows how important a secret this was.

"You mean you don't mind?"

"Mind?" Naruko asked, a little offended by that question. "Of course not. You're not only grown up but you and Naomi have the time and place to get married. By the way, did you ask her father's permission?" He nodded his head.

"Good, that's what your father did after the Duke game in 1998. He asked your grandfather before we drove to San Antonio. He said if Kentucky makes it to the championship game, he plans to propose to me at halftime. If not then wait for about a week which is why that was my favorite UK basketball memory." She sighed while putting her heart in her hand while sniffing. "He would have been so proud of you, Sora." Sora sadly smiled then gave the ring a closer look. It was a golden ring that was 14K. It also had writing on it. It said "My love for you is stronger then the Hulk's strength."

"Hey... that's my old engagement ring your father gave me." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you gave this to me when I was 17. You told me if I ever plan to get married, you told me to give this ring to the girl of my dreams. Well I wanna give it to Naomi and the wedding ring, Dad gave you." Naruko was in tears then hugged Sora again.

"I know, Mom." Naruko smiled then gave her son another hug but this time, Sora hugged back.

Later that day, it was time for the Christmas party. Sakuro showed up with twins, wearing a blue suit, white shirt and blue tie. Shinachiku is wearing a green Christmas sweater and brown khakis while Hanami, much to her demise is wearing a red Christmas dress while her pink hair was tied to a bow. They were eating at the kids table in the living room watching the Spongebob Christmas special. with the group's other kids. Including their cousin Naruto who is the son of Naruko's brother Menma. Satsuki and Kain brought their 8 year old son Daisuke. Ino and Sai brought their kids as well as TenTen her husband Rock Lee. The adults including Sora and Naomi were sitting at the big dining room table. Sakuro carved the turkey and ham then served all the guests their food. Sora looked the clock and it said 7:00. He sighed before he tapped his glassed cup with his fork calling for everyone's attention. The party guests looked up to him as he stood up.

"Sorry for the bother, guys but I have an announcement to make... and it involves Naomi." Naomi was confused before Sora sat on his knee and his holing a ring box.

"Naomi. Ever since that day you fell into my arms, I have never been happier. I remember our first date was at the new Chick-Fil-A. It wasn't exactly romantic. Especially me choking on that chicken sandwich." Everyone laugh at that. "But I also never been happier. Ever since I told you that I love you, I never wanted to be apart from you ever again. So I wanna ask you a very important question... will you marry me?" Naomi stood in silence. She puts her hands on her mouth as tears came falling from her eyes. Then she gave him the answer he was hoping to hear.

"YES!" That was good enough for him as he crashed her lips into hers. They were ignoring the cheer while they were kissing. After the kiss, Sora slid her engagement ring in her finger. Suddenly Naomi felt someone tugs into her legs. She looked down to see her future sister-in law Hanami.

"Are you gonna be my new sister, Naomi?" She asked innocently. Naomi laughed then picked up the little girl and giving her a hug.

"Yes I am, Hanami. Yes I am." Naruko looked from her table with tears in eyes. She can't believe it. Her baby boy is getting married. It felt like yesterday to her that he had his first Christmas. She felt her husband Sakuro wrapping her shoulder. She looked at him with a smile and kissed his cheek, making his face turn red. She then looked at her son and his fiance leaving the room. She follows them to the living to see them play the Nintendo switch. She sighed at the sight she saw.

" _Sora, you will make a wonderful husband like your father and stepfather. And not only that but you and Naomi will be wonderful parents to your kids someday._

* * *

 ** _And that's the first Christmas oneshot of the year. Don't worry. There will be another one. One will be original and the other will be based off of a Christmas song like "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus." Until then enjoy and have a merry Christmas._**


	14. A christmas birth

_**A/N This takes place after Sora marries Naomi. They got married a year after Sora graduated and is now in the NBA. They will have their child in this chapter. Before I write the story I just want to say Merry Christmas to you guys... Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Wow... this is cool!" Said a 9 year old spiky yellow haired boy with purple eyes. He is in the mansion of his older half brother Sora Inzubaka who is a basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers. He is in his rookie year and he's now the starting point guard. He's also playing with Lebron James, one of the greatest players of all time. The Lakers has a game on Christmas so Sora and his wife Naomi invited his mother, stepfather and twin brothers and sisters to come over and brought them free passes to the game on Christmas. Not only that but Naruko asked the University of Kentucky staff that if she can skip the game on Saturday just to spend Christmas with her son. Since they had one game before Christmas and it was against a lower division I team, they approved.

"Shinachiku..." Naruko's voice called. "What did I tell you about wandering off?" He looked behind to see Naruko behind him with a stern face. She was wearing a pony-tail, a short sleeved black shirt with a stripped dress and black shoes.

"Ah.. don't worry about it, Naruko." Said Sakuro is standing right beside him. He was wearing a Green shirt with red letters saying "Merry Christmas" with jeans. He is holding his daughter who is the same age as her only she has pink pigtails and is wearing pink overalls and a white t-shirt.

"After all, he's just wondering off to the living room. It's not like we're at the Staples Center." Naruko sighed then smiled.

"Yeah you're right." She sighed then took off her heels then sat on the living room couch. This wasn't the first time she visited her son. In fact three months ago, she stayed with him and Naomi for a week after the summer league.

"All right. You made it." A voice called. The person who came to the room is a 8 month and a half pregnant woman with brown hair tied to a bun and eyes just as blue as the Kentucky Wildcat colors. She was wearing a green maternity dress while holding her baby bump.

"Naomi!" Naruko said before rushing to give her pregnant daughter-in-law a soft hug. Usually she gives her a bone crushing one but the baby should be expected to pop out any minute. The pregnant woman smiled before returning the hug.

"Merry Christmas... Mom." She added with a smile. Ever since her mother died, she never had a true female role model to look up too except for Naruko who was her idol and now her mother-in-law. She remember when she told Naruko her pregnancy. Naruko gave her advice on preparing for her first pregnancy while told Sora that what his father Kiba did and did not do while she was pregnant. He also remembers her pregnant with the twins.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Naomi." Naruko said, giving her daughter-in law a hug. "So, how is my grandson treating you? And where is my son?" Naomi rubbed her belly and said.

"Oh, he's just got back from practicing with the team and is taking a shower. Meanwhile our cook Ms. Jackson just finished with the turkey. Naruko nodded in approval. She was hoping Naomi wasn't the one cooking due to her condition. Hanami ran up to her sister-in-law and gave her a squeeze.

"Hi, Naomi." She exclaimed. Ever since they first met, Naomi and Hanami always had a sisterly bond. They play dolls, swung on the swing set and watch Disney films. Shinachiku loves her too but he always hang out with his big brother. When he found out Sora was gonna have a son, he felt a little jealous that he didn't want to do anything with him. Naruko puts him on her lap and told him that Sora may have a child soon but he will always be his big brother. They all sat in the living room and watched a bunch of Christmas specials like The cartoon Grinch, Frosty and Rudolph until Sora came downstairs from his shower. He was wearing an Ugly Lakers Christmas sweater and jeans. He smiled at the sight of his mother who runs up to him and gives him a big hug. He embraced his mother right back.

"Merry Christmas, mom."

"Merry Christmas, Honey." Naruko replied. "I can't believe it. In 2 weeks, your first child will be born." Sora chuckled then walked to his little brother and puts him on his shoulders.

"I know, this is more thrilling that you're here so you can see him. I'm so glad they allowed you to have Christmas off, Mom." Sora said.

"I know." Sakuro said as he shook his stepdad's hand. "I'm also excited to see you play your first NBA game. It's too bad that we have to wait until the playoffs to see you again." Sora sighed.

"I know. But hopefully, it'll all work out that you win the championship, again. And UK wins the Championship... again. And the Lakers finally make it to the playoffs."

"And win the championship!" Shinachiku exclaimed making Sora chuckle.

"Yeah,that too. But right now, we're focusing on the playoffs." Naruko giggled. Her son always takes one game at a time. That's what his coach's always told them and right now, the Lakers are 23-7. All losses are on the road so that's a good sign. Especially after last year's 42-40 season. Anyway, after watching the Christmas specials, they all settled at the dinner table and ate. They had Turkey, Ham, Corn and mashed potatoes. After dinner they exchanged Christmas gifts. After that the boys left the kitchen to watch College Football Bowls while the girls stayed in the kitchen to clean up dishes. Naruko protested for Naomi to join them but she reassured her that it'll be fine as long as she is with her.

"So, when do you to go back to work?" Asked Naruko, putting a dish in the drawer. Naomi works for ESPN LA. She hosts her own radio show about sport topics issues and has guests.

"Well, my doctor said two weeks after the birth so probably the 2nd Monday of January.

"Yeah, that seems about right. When I was pregnant with Sora, I took three weeks off. I remember my first day at work without him. I had separation anxiety." Naomi was about to say something before she felt a sharp pain in her belly. Naruko looked at her with concern until she sees water dripping out of her belly.

"Naruko... get your son, now! The baby is coming." And Naruko wasted no time as she runs to living room. She sees the two men laughing while sitting on the couch.

"Sora... Naomi's water broke. She's about to have the baby." She explained. Sora was shooken and replied...

"What?" He wasted no time jumping from behind the couch and rushing to the kitchen. He sees his wife holding her belly.

"Okay... don't panic, Naomi. I'll take you to the the hospital. It's okay. Calm Down!" He said while pushing her out of the kitchen and heading to their car. Naruko followed him but not before rushing upstairs and picking up the suitcase under the bed. She told Sakuro to stay with the kids because they'll be bored at the hospital and probably cause a ruckus. Sora drove while Naruko was comforting Naomi, telling to keep breathing until they made it to the Hospital. They took her to the doctors who took her immediately to the Emergency room. A bunch of doctors and nurses came down, wearing scrubs, gloves and a mask.

"All right, we need one person to stay with the mother to be. Who is gonna be?" The head doctor asked. Naruko looked at her son and smiled.

"Go." She urged. Sora was about to protest because he thinks she's more experienced with childbirth but Naruko raised her hand in rejection.

"I know what you're gonna say and no. Because when I was giving birth to you, your father wanted your grandmother to support me but she insisted that he was there because I needed him. Naomi needs you." Sora sighed then hugged his mother.

"You're right, mother. I love you." He said as he ended the hug.

"I love you, too. Now go see your wife." He nodded then went to the hospital room while Naruko waited in the waiting room.

* * *

 _13 hours later_

* * *

Naomi was in labor for 7 hours until she gave birth at 3:01 A.M on December 23rd. Naruko was in the waiting room, watching late night TV but she didn't pay attention to it. She vowed not to leave hospital until she sees her grandson for the first time. She filled out paperwork on behalf of her son. She texted Sakuro that the baby was born. Sakuro texted back that he felt excited and that he will be there . Sora texted him a picture but she didn't want to see it because she wants to see what her grandson will look like in person and not from a camera. SHe sees her husband out of the elevator with their kids. He was holding a McDonalds bag on his left hand and a coffee on the right. She stood up as he walked to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Did you see the baby?" Asked her husband. Naruko shook her head.

"Not yet but I know he's born. I want to see him once Sora comes out." Sakuro nodded then set the food on the hospital table. After breakfast, they waited for 30 minutes before Sora came in the waiting room with a genuine smile.

"Mom... would you like to meet your grandson?" Naruko gasped then tearfully nodded. Sora smiled then ushered them to follow him. As soon as theu made it to Naomi's Hospital room, Naruko's eyes widen at the sight of her daughter-in law holding a 7 pound 6 ounce infant. She can't believe it. Her baby had a baby. "

"Naruko..." Naomi slowfully spoke. She was still tired for giving birth. "Would you like to hold your first grandson?" Naruko was surprised a little but she nodded. Naomi handed the baby to her husband then he carefully hands him to his grandmother.

"Hey there, Little guy." She cooed to the baby who recently opened his eyes. He looks to have royal blue eyes, like his mothers but he has his father's hair color. The baby gave a small smile to his grandmother. Naruko looked up to her son.

"Sora, you just made a Christmas miracle. He's perfect." She said. Sora thanked his mother by hugging her.

"By the way, what is his name?" She asked the news parents. Sora and Naomi looked at each other and smiled before saying...

"Haru Naruto Izubuka." After she held him. She handed him to Sakuro. Sakuro made some funny faces but the baby had no repsonse. Once Sakuro was done, he carefully handed the baby to her Aunt Hanami and uncle Shinachiku. The baby smiled again at their sights.

"Hey... he likes us!" She gleefully cheered.

"That's cause he sees that he will look up to you." Naruko said.

"Really, Mommy?" Asked her youngest son. Naruko nodded. Shinachiku looked back at the baby and held his hand and vowed.

"From now, on Haru, I will teach you how to be cool like me and my brother. I love you." That's it Naruko could take it as she bawled. She's lucky to have wonderful children.

An few hours later, Naruko and her family left the hospital and drove back to her son's house. They turned on a Christmas special and sighed at their two children watching. Sakuro turned to his wife.

"So, when does Naomi get home?"

"Tomorrow. On Christmas Eve." Naruko answered. Sakuro nodded then he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You were right, Honey. That baby is a Christmas Miracle. We are blessed to have a wonderful family." Naruko sighed happily then kissed her husband's lips.

 _"He's right. We are blessed to have a wonderful family. Speaking of wonderful families... I'm gonna wait till Christmas day to tell him another addition is coming._

* * *

 _ **Yep. I promised another Christmas fic and I delievered it. Will I make another one? Maybe next Christmas. And yes Naruko is pregnant... again but that's for another story. This is probably the last oneshot before the year 2018 but don't worry, I'm writing another chapter of one of my other stories? What are they? Well you just have to find out. Until then... Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
